L.L. (Weekend of Revenge)
L.L. is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Weekend of Revenge, written by Demons Anarchy of Pride. Though he bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch "the Demon" vi Britannia, he doesn't care about the world in the slightest, and is solely focused on killing the man who murdered his wife, Elena. Appearance and Personality L.L. can be described as something of a lone wolf, preferring to do things by himself and almost always refusing the help of others or helping people in dire need. However, he bears a code of chivalry, and despite whatever excuses or other reasons he has, he will protect any woman in danger. He is also adamant on the belief that people should only be married if they truly love each other, and as stated by Carmen, he is more than willing to step into a forced marriage, considering it to be an abomination of the very prospect of marriage. He is also been called out as a tsundere by Joshua, and occasionally Priscilla, seeing as how he does, to an extent, care about is comrades, much to his ire. However, according to Gadved, L.L. used to be cold and indifferent towards others, not caring about what happened to people and lashed out at others when they tried to do something harmful towards him. However, since meeting Elena, he grew to care about others, something of which that astounded the others at Origin Point, and eventually warmed up to everyone. However, on the day Elena and L.L. were to be married, a mysterious individual known killed Elena and gravely wounded L.L. The incident claimed Elena's life, leaving behind a cold and hateful L.L. Before she passed away, she had asked L.L. to adjust his body so that he could control Dan, and in her last moments, gave L.L. the ring he had given her on the day he proposed, telling him to find someone that could make him happy. After she passed away, L.L. stopped caring about others, and even himself, and gave every fiber of his being to hunting down the man with the prosthetic limb shaped like a claw and kill him. Several times through out the story, hie shown to become enraged by the mere mention of "the Claw", and when he hears that someone has either met him or has a connection to him in some way, he hunts them down and interrogates them. Over the course of the story, however, L.L. slowly begins to rediscover some human qualities, and eventually comes to be protective of his newfound allies, despite how far and varied they are. He is also hesitant around Priscilla, though no one knows of the reasons why. However, he is shown to care for her, almost as if she were his sister, though when pointed out, he quickly becomes flustered, thus earning his reputation as a tsundere. One odd quirk about L.L. is his strange preference of food. No matter what he is eating, be it from something simple as bread or something meaty like beef or pork, he will cover it completely with every condiment he has available in the restaurant or food place. L.L. has been noted to bear a striking resemblance to Lelouch vi Britannia, carrying deep purple eyes and raven black hair that comes down to the collar of his shirt and hides his left eye from the world. He is very tall, standing at '6 feet with broad shoulders, and strangely enough, dressed in a black tuxedo, the same one he wore on his wedding day. It is because of his appearance that several people, both in and outside Britannia, often react harshly towards him or are very terrified, however some people such as the Old Timers note that he is very different from the man that conquered the world with an iron fist. Nero even compared the two to knightmares, with Lelouch being a demonic-looking black machine reeking of death, and L.L. a dark gray knight with a bloodstained sword (one recognized as a Demon, and the other seen as an Avenger). Though he often ignores the infamous question that is asked every chapter, "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?", he stated one time to Wendy that it was the only thing besides the puzzle that gave him a link with Elena. At the end of the series, however, he trades the tuxedo for a black trench coat and a buttoned white shirt with dark jeans and black boots, a belt hanging lazily off to the side, and fingerless black gloves. Plot To Be Added Abilities/Powers Physical Enhancements: Due to the requirements to pilot one of the Original Seven Armors, L.L. had his body reconstructed, this being linked to Dann of Thursday. Thanks to this, he can heal from grave wounds easily, and is shown to be faster and stronger than the average human. However, a flaw to this condition is that, since he is directly linked to Dann, he is required to "ride" Dann or stay inside it's body for a period of time, otherwise his body will go into a shutdown-like phase and feel immense pain in his body, even experiencing a harsh fever. Master Swordsman: L.L. is shown to be a great swordsman with a sword, though he is shown using a cutlass as his main weapon for most of the story. This blade is, ironically, the same one used to summon Dann. Strangely, L.L. uses the sword in a unique manner, spinning it around to deflect bullets while also using its strange property to become cloth and steel to his advantage. His skills also apply to when his piloting Dann, and as noted by Priscilla and Carmen, his skill is equal to that of the late Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, and the Ace of the Black Knights, Kallen Kouzuki. Geass: As if bearing a resemblance to the late Demon Emperor was not enough, L.L. is shown to also possess Geass, the power of the king, though the exact nature of this Geass has not been revealed. His Geass is shown to manifest whenever he is about to summon Dann, however there have been no changes in behavior or body language. It could be interpreted that perhaps his Geass is the way to call Dann down from it's satellite. Unmatched Intellect: Despite his usual behavior, L.L. is a brilliant strategist and tactician, though he rarely shows this side of himself. No matter the situation, he always finds a way out of it, either with simple tactics or suicide-level designs, and more often that not are his plans complex. Carlos, along with Carmen, seem to understand the sheer brilliance behind them, despite their bizarre of questionable requirements. Also, he is an incredible chess player, managing to defeat nobles in a gambling game in exchange for cash, more often than not his usual source of income. He stated that this method is the best, since it allows him to avoid money crisis every once in a while. Armor Riding: Like many of those in the world within two years of Lelouch vi Britannia's death, L.L. can pilot a Knightmare's Successor, an Armor, but his is arguably more advanced than the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements and the Lancelot Albion due to it being designed by brilliant engineers who designed the Original Seven after said machines. His method of "riding" is using his sword as a medium to control Dann, though he later "rides" without it. Trivia * True to who he looks like, L.L. is shown to regard Priscilla with an almost brotherly affection, though it eventually becomes something more. However, when he first met her, he regarded her with hesitation. Though the reasons behind this are currently unknown, it may be due to her resemblance to Euphemia li Britannia. * Seeing as how he does have a last name, L.L. goes by the nicknames he has been given over the course of his journey of revenge, regardless of any demeaning meanings behind them. Among his nicknames are L of the Dawn (given to him by Wendy after he defeated Lucky), Steel L (the women he rescued from Baron Mayor), L the Unsung Hero (by Yukiko and the Old Timers), L the Ghost of the Demon (by Britannians), L of the Garbage Dump, Nice Guy L (though he changed it to L the Nice Guy), L of the Devil's Insipid Poisoned Tuxedo (by Joe, though he claimed to have heard the nickname before), L the Unemployed (by Lucky), L the Cheapskate (again, by Lucky), L the Crybaby from Hell (once again, by Lucky), L the Messiah (by the New Original Seven and the Claw), L of the Hangover (by Carmen due to his low tolerance to alcohol), L who doesn't care where he sleeps (by Carmen due to his preference to sleep someplace other than a bedroom), L of a Thousand Conquests (by Nymph due to his achievements), L of a Thousand Naps (by Joshua), and at the very end of the story, L the Man Who Saved The World (by his friends after his victory over the Claw). Category:Knightmare Pilot Category:Male Category:Original Characters